onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bloodline Zero
Lore The Bloodline Zero, is an informal name given to anyone who is born of the blood of Thompson D. Row, a.k.a. "Zero". It is said that almost anyone born with Zeros blood has the potential and the responsibility to be great leader in the world. It is also noticed that bearers of the Bloodline Zero develope amazing abilities either through latent Haki abilities, or unorthodox mastery of devil fruits, or mastery over the legendary martial art of Sho-Ten-Kao, or much later, amazing magical abilities or weapon mastery. Memeber of this bloodline are exclusively also from the bloodline "D" in which all major members of the bloodline have the initital "D" in their name except for those not born naturally. However it should be noted that the Bloodline Zero is much more unique then the legacy of "D", so much so that even female bearers of the bloodline carry the initial "D" and they are able to pass on the legacy should they be first born.. (It should also be noted that noone of the Bloodline Zero has killed anyone of corporeal form, at least not until the Krosian Civil War. Known "deaths" that have occured as a result of their direct actions usually belong to beings of demonic origin such as Ragnorak Grey, or Fafnir Grey) Blood Bearers The bloodline almost spontaneously developed in the veins of the would-be pirate king Thompson D. Row. How this happened is unknown. Row's father was no-one of any importance but was simply a carpenter. One theory suggests the bloodline is a mutation of virtue caused by the continual exposure to evil forces (originally spawned by Ragnorak Grey) without corruption. Blood Inheritors There are three forms the Bloodline can maifest itself in. The Normal Bloodline Zero exists in a majority of the inheritors and fills them with the will to suceed and adventure. These people will become big names in the world someday. The people who currently have this form of the Bloodline (most passed) are as follows. Thompson D Row (Gen I) Thompson D Aether (Daughter of Row) Train D Kranz (Son of Aether) Train D Oversoul (Son of Kranz) Train D Mach (Son of Oversoul) Train D Maka (Daughter of Mach) Balkan D Whisp (Son of Mach) Balkan D Dairou (Son of Whisp)* Balkan D Shane (1st Son of Dairou) Balkan D Ivor (Son of Shane) Vectis D Verde (Son of Spindel) Aesir D Virael (Son of Rolu)* Balkan D Deva (Daughter of Dairou)* Symphonia D. Celsius (Daughter of Driscole) Symphonia D. Coatl (Son of Celsius) Gawaine D. Jericho (Daughter of Nightfire) Kurohadol D. Kuro (1st son of Jericho) Kurohadol D. Zera (Daughter of Kuro) Kurohadol D. Courtney (First twin Daughter of Zera) Kurohadol D. Desire' (Second twin Daughter of Zera) Kurohadol D. Thundersnow (Son of Lax and Courtney) Kurohadol D. Niximos (Son of Drakness) Kurohadol (Argo) D. Astralagi (Son of Thundersnow) Kurohadol D. Jared (Son of Astralagi and Aria) Kurohadol (Arano) D. Astrid (Daughter of Astralagi and Aria) Arano D. Sylvaria (Adopted Daughter of Astrid, Construct) Nico D. Solaria (Daughter of Vyra) Arano D. Draya (Daughter of Sylvaria) Orde D. Thera (Daughter of Draya) Gelsin D. Augustus Whiteout (Son of Thera) Gelsin D. Skyla (Daughter of Whiteout and Phendrana) Fe D. Jinxie (Daughter of Skyla and Zaria Fe) Dormant Inheritors Following this are those who possess latent abilities brought about by the power of the Bloodline Zero but are unable to access them. In these people for some reason they revoke their heritage based powers, or simply can't master them, there are very few who are of this type. Balkan D Tala (Daughter of Ivor) Vectis D Dogma (Son of Tala) Vectis D Spindel (Son of Dogma) Balkan D Seth (2nd Son of Dairou) Aesir D Elesa (Daughter of Rolu) Alek D. Driscole (Son of Virael and Deva) Harmonia D Haruko (Daughter of Elesa) Harmonia D Zatou (1st twin Son of Haruko) Harmonia D Gatou (2nd twin Son of Haruko) Symphonia D. Erath (Son of Couatl) Symphonia D. Pheonix (Son of Erath) Symphonia D. Aster (Son of Pheonix)* Balkan D. Vendetta (Daughter of Seth) Stark D. Linehalt (Son of Athos Kable Stark and Vendetta) Stark D. Nightfire (Daughter of Linehalt) Kurohadol D. Bosa (2nd Son of Jericho) Kurohadol D. Drakness (1st son of Bosa) Kurohadol D. Lax (2nd son of Bosa) Raizo D. Chloe (Daughter of Connor and Desire) Axis D. Bibi (Daughter of Chloe) Robin D. Vyra (Daughter of Bibi) Weiler D. Zeal (Son of Solaria) Selpha D. MacDirk (Daughter of Jynxie D. Fe and Collin James Macdirk) Aonu D. Lonz (Son of Selpha) Avak D. Lonz (Son of Aonu) Hina D. Lonz (Daughter of Avak) Suletu D. Olmah (Son of Hina) Huta D. Olmah (Son of Suletu) Hakan D. Olmah (Son of Huta) Namitha D. Olmah (Daughter of Hakan) Kirila D. Solek (Daughter of Namitha) Suva D. Marko (Son of Kiril) Khyber D. Marko (Son of Suva) Awakened Blood Lastly are member who have fully awakened the powers of the Blooline Zero, these members are of immense power and have been born into that power. Very few will ever have the priveledge of this power. However this power stems from the knowledge and abilites of over 15 generations of bloodline members before which surge through inheritiors when the time is right giving them strength. Aesir D Rolu (Son of Verde and Monkey D. Lily) The below people have come close to reaching this level of power but have been by bloodline, unable to achieve it, they are worth mentioning here in the category do to their latent or obvious immense power. Balkan D. Dairou Symphonia D. Celsius Gelsin D. Augustus (Whiteout) Gelsin D. Skyla Darkrosian/Tainted unfortunately a few members of a bloodline offshoot went dark and evil becoming the first dark krosians. they have lost the essence of the bloodline. Kurohadol D. Skel-bane (Son of Niximos) Vice D. Caleb (Son of Skel-bane and a Succubus) Quirks Some memebers of the bloodline pass up even the abilities of the bloodline itself and often balance out their immense powers by giving them to the spirits of their ancesors by way of the "Orb of Oversoul". Dairou and Rolu are the two most powerful memeber of the Bloodline, Dairou having mastered everything in existence and Rolu awakening the true powers of his bloodline. However this set off the balance of the universe who erased Dairou to another dimension and Rolu was nearly stripped of all his powers, instead getting rid of them by the above way. In the other dimension Dairou married again and so had two more children which continued the bloodline in a different reality, though here it is substantially weaker. This however seems to make little sense as the originally spiral bloodline now consits of two wayward strands. While Dairous second son Seth has a dormant bloodline, Deva is showing signs of the true blood, likewise, Rolus son Virael has shown signs of the true blood aswell despite the siphoning of it's powers into the orb. But when the two living heirs of the blooline meet, (Deva and Virael) they end up marrying and having a son, Driscole, who despite having two strands of Bloodline in him, remains dormant. At Dairous death (finally) he explains that the double helix power in the bloodine now can be strengthened and stabalized should Driscole have children with an Elven woman. This happened when Driscole married an Eladrin/Dryad woman and the two had Celsius. Another Quirk is that Aesir D Elesa alongside Shane, Seth, and Deva, and Astrid are the the only ones ever born into a family that already had bore an heir to the bloodline. In this case she holds the bloodline in her veins but does not carry the strong influences, so as Virael has abandoned his home, she was the sole Heir to the bloodline in her dimension. Since Dairous death and the portal between the worlds has been sealed off, the focus had been on the world in which Deva originated, therefore the only four people currently holding inheritance of the bloodline are Seth, and Driscole who are dormant, and Deva and Virael who are true blood. Driscoles child will eventually be born a reincarnation of Row in a female half-elven form. When awakened she will posess the powers rivaling an awakened bloodline member. The family names Aesir, Alek, Symphonia and Harmonia, etc. are abstract. Aesir was a made up family name created by Rolu's parents in order to prevent him from knowing them. The name however stuck for at least one generation. It also started a naming quirk in which family names were chosen for a while rather than taking the fathers. When Virael and Deva married they chose the family name Alek, which extended only to their child Driscole. He however married an Eladrin/Dryad woman whos family name was Symphon, rightfully deciding that the Torilian half of the Bloodline zero would go by the clan name Symphonia. Ironically, the Krosian bloodline began to wane, but also to hide the childs heritage, Elesa gave her unrully daughter the familiy name of Harmonia. Both Harmonia and Symphonia were the two bloodline offshoots while Symphonia was more prominent. But because of the dimension shift that occured to the Krosian archipelago and because of the sacrifice made by Symphonia D. Aster, both the Symphonia and Hermonia offshoots of the bloodline are gone leaving only the lesser third branch of the bloodline which is in and of itself dwindling. Kurohadol "D" Kuro (SideGenA-VI) Kuro was corrupted by darkness and so is unable to continue the "true" bloodline by pure continuation. Kurohadol "D" Bosa (SideGenA-VI2) Bosa was originally thought dead but was actually kidnapped and turned evil by Tragoedia, he took the name Borkin, he was defeated and returned to reality by Scarlet Nightwalker who turned out to be Zera. He is unable to continue the "pure" bloodline because of the darkness present in his soul. Kurohadol "D" Zera (SideGenA-VII) Originally thought dead, she was also, like Bosa, kidnapped and tainted. She was returned to reality in combat with her purified father Kuro, whos tears made the darkness in her heart vanish, though slim, her chances of continuing the bloodline have payed off as she gave birth to Courtney and Desire. Creations of the Bloodline The Bloodline itself has incarnated a few times Jurrac Maxwell Gihennomyst Sylvaria by Gihennomyst for Astrid secretly Sage Siren of Krosians Freedom and Spirit Leva Springs of Krosians Charisma and Vitality Magnius Grieger of Krosians Courage and Tenacity Ghost Falzar of Krosians Wisdom and Balance Sables Generation 1 Gor Sadok (Warforged Humonculus created by Loom after he realized he could no longer bear children) The beings above are incarnates of the bloodline themselves. Excess power leftover from Rolu created the first, Jurrac who eventually fused with Rolu to become Jurolu. Near the end of Jurolus life hw created Maxwell to watch over the krosians as their first Exarch. Maxwell created a son called Gihennomyst who was originally to powerful and was split between six beings. They eventually converged once more near the death of Maxwell and have now become one of the most powerful gods in existence, Gihennomyst. Neo-Krosians Neo Krosians are a unique breed. They stem from the 5 Children of Krosia who technically have not parents. Ghost, Magnius, Sage, Leva, and Sables are born of the fallen Gihennomyst. They have no parents and Khyber was the last inheritor of the true bloodline but was killed in battle. The five Children of Krosian are the last remnants of the Bloodline. their offspring each hold power due to their parents being racial constructs. Seer Caskette of Sables and Roll Sin Nightwing of Sables and Alona Raiko Bass of Sage Raizo Bass of Sage Tayghen Siltris of Leva Heat Grieger of Magnius Hylia Violet Ouros/Falzar of Ghost Ormerrow Degra Grieger of Sin Nightwing and Heat Grieger Kuorra Reese Caskette of Seer Caskette and Tayghen Siltris Loom Hadok Richter of Lance Richter and Hylia Violet Ouros/Falzar Yamato Degra Grieger/Caskette of Orm, brough up by Kuorra {Orm and his wife died} Aile Quint of Kuorra 115 years past after the Reality war. 4 generations came to fruition and the KRosian house of Nobility spread about the nation, neitehr wishing to hold their head over their friends and peers. After Aile there were several children and grandchildren. Out of the now numerous families only three Krosians remain powerful enough to be considered Heroes of the new age, all of them able to trace their roots bak 115 years to Aile. Serenade Enker (Daughter of Midna) : Serenade is born as the only child to her mother Midna who is considered heir to the throne as she is the eldest child in succession since the eldest child of Aile. Serenade would be the next ruler of the Krosians though her aloof personality makes it appear as if she might refuse. After a series of events she becomes Guild Headmaster of Hero Earts and then ascends to Godhood as Zero steps down. Yumi Zoncol (Daughter of Roxie) : Col is the daughter of one of the branches of the noble bloodline. She seems to have inherited the dark fortune of the Krosian race. She is a dark and spooky individual. Off-putting and well, "unlady-like" in many ways. She sees Serenade as a pompous spoiled little girl. She veentually chooses to side with Serenade and becomes a member of Hero Hearts during the battle witht eChaos Spiral. Kyl Taisa (Son of Gura) : Like Col, Kyl is from a branched bloodline, though not as "prestegious" as Col's. Unlike Cols who maintains their meager status at least verbally, Kyls family lives as farmers. He discovered his talent for earth magic and has traveled to Tertrabiblos like Orm once did to meet Serenade. X-Limit ﻿This power was discovered by the first sentinel, and founder of the Bloodline, Row. If a member of the bloodline has eaten a Devil fruit, their will to continue on will activate this power in dire situations allowing their blood to mutate the powers of their fruit, increasing them several hundred fold. The user may enter a comatose state afterwards however. Each of the leaders of the Five generations of Sentinels unlocked this power, Rolu did aswell, but after the sentinels, the bloodline took little need of the X-Limit and it was forgotten. Celsius posesses the latent ability to activate it even without a devil fruit. Dairou who had mastered every technique and was of blood never mastered X-Limit. Currently only two living people seem to have access to this ancient and ultimate power. Celsius and Haruko's friend from their world, whos mastery of it is unknow, Rae. After the birth of the Krosian race and subsequent death of Jurrolu, the combination of Jurrac and Rolu, the immense power of Jurrolu was shared with the enirety of the Krosian race and those with strong enough hearts possessed the innate ability to activate a new power called Over-Limit. While not as strong as the initial X-Limit, it provided paragon and epic warriors of Krosians newer generations the power they needed to fight off greater threats time and again. Ruling Families For a long time in lineage the main branch of the bloodline as well as smaller branches have given birth mainly to males leading to dominant family names throughout history. Balkan was one of the very first prominent names as it carried for at least four generations. Train was also a prominent name and also the very first and was carried for four generations. Kurohadol was a major name in succession having potentially spanned 6 generations. Gauss and De Gauss have and uncounted number of generations spanning into an alternate future lacking data it may be the longest ruling family name. With data Reira is the longest running surname holding to 10 generations of descendants. In more recent generations however the need for a male heir no longer exists and ironically more females have been born. Allies While through the Star Shard Guild the Bloodline has gained powerful allies, the Bloodline also has powerful magical creatures which they can call upon. Seal Guardians: These creatures once guarded the shards of the relics used to seal away a long forgotten enemy. They are immortal constructs of magic and will aid if called upon by their respective masters. Neomentle: Lesser gods residing in the elements, created by Gihennomyst after the original Elemental Guardians gave up their lives to forge a new homeworld for the Krosians. Gothitelle Rae/Raven the Maiden of Macabre: This extremely powerful woman was born long ago on Blue Star and has since traveled to Faerun and learned the secret to immortality. She resides in a dark dimension, preventing the darkness that resides there from off-balancing the universe. Her power rivals the Raven Queens. Felgrand's Legacy: Felgrand and some of his sons are now deceased after many hundreds of years. Only remain of his legacy, Chronos is the 8th son and the new guardian of the Forest of Souls. Valafar Uharahu is the 4th Son, he volunteers as a watchmen in the world of G'ungol and is the patron god of the Rahkshi after the slaying of Teridax the 7th son of Felgrand. Skopio is the 6th son of Felgrand and is the lesser god of sand and desserts and resides on Swogrok. The White Army: The greatest assest the country of Winyesta, AND the bloodline have. Bloodline members die and are reborn as ghosts here, as well as any true allies. The combined forces of the older generations make a powerful army that is nearly unstoppable. It is lead by the first member of the Bloodline... Zero himself and commanded by figureheads of their respective eras like Mirage, Toxin, Dairou, Ivor, and Celsius, and most recently Whiteout and Skyla. The Kingdoms and Races of Planet Adorua: 'After the Krosians (evolved bloodline) left Blue Star for Toril, and then for Adorua they allied themselves with a menagerie of races including Marro, Skakdi, and Dragonborn. They have most recently allied with the newer races the Lucan, Hagah, and are on shaky terms with the newly formed race the Alaran. Current Leaders Prior to the Age of the New Heirs: After Serenade ascended to God-hood she left her beloved, Kratos Alder two children born of God and Krosian. The race, no longer with a true leader looked to an elected council for support. Kratos sat on the council for a time before it was revised by his son Banjirou. Current prominant figures of the race ar as follows. : '"Balor" Banjirou "Efreet King" Alder: Current "Highlord" of the Continent of Winyesta. He was a powerful member of Hero Hearts in his prime and still bears their insignia on his left shoulder. His only son, Felix Alder wold eventually sire the descendants who would one day raise Passion Flame and forge the Noble House of Fire. : Chorus "the Chosen" Alder: Current High Priestess of the Ancestors and renowned Bard of Lady Serenade. : Lloyd "Solar Boy" Largo: Current 4th Guildmaster of Hero Hearts after Kratos passed it to his son, Banjirou, who delegated it to his best friend. : "Quake Woman" Cadensce (Katie) Tasia: Former member of Hero Hearts, now a member of the Kings Council and current "Lord" of the region of Erath. Her descendants would watch over the "Heir of Earth" sent from heaven. : Volknutt "Storm God" Tecker: Former member of Star Shard he now is the current Highlord of the country known as Isshu. He still bears his Star Shard Emblem and has a friendly rivalry with Banjirou just like they did in the past. His son Leopold would eventually sire the descedant who would raise the Heir of Storms. : Lumin "Heavenly Body" Axyl: The new Guildmaster of Star Shard. He is a powerful member of this Isshu based guild who managed to capture the heart of Yumi Zoncol's only daughter, Frost. '''Their descendants are unrecorded. It is speculated that one of their long lost descendants would go on to marry CRB many years later. : '''Chronos of Gold: With the threat of G'ungol forever sealed by the Pillar of Souls, Chronos often finds himself leading the sky islands of Galda as the "Lord" of that region and a member of the King's Council. The Age of Heirs When Zero first "died" a part of his soul reincarnated on the Blue Star into young man, continuing the True Bloodline. unknown father Icirrus D. Winter Iccirus D. Aiko Runo Reira: Runo would watch over the child who would be heir to the bloodline zero and the noble house of frost. However she never had a child. Age of Nobility Following the Age of Heirs is the Age of Nobility. Upon Zero's true death he and the other five original progenitors ended up in a dreamlike paradise that was much like a repeat of their original adventures ont he blue star. In the end Mirage figured it out to everyones both joy and deprtession. Each of the five had me a suitor in this "reality" and had sired or born one child. Wanting the child's existence to be real they sent their children to five houses on Adorua. This continued their real bloodlines, reawakening Zero's once more. Each would grow up to found a House of Nobility amongst the Krosians and eventually the five houses would become 8, but only two are currently of great importance. Noble House of Frost Reycoum Reira Gisen Reira (daughter of Reycoum) Gikore' Reira (son of Reycoum) Yui Reira (Daughter of Gikore') Io Scheherezade Reira (Twin daughter of Yui and Weiss Gauss) Ganymede Oberon Gauss (Twin Son of Yui and Weiss Gauss) Kelvin Gauss (Son of Ganymede) Baryon Gauss (Son of Kelvin) Areala Lorelei D. Demoniqua Gauss (Daughter of Baryon) Rene' De Gauss (Daughter of Areala and Alex Marco) Peacock Gauss (First born, son of Rene', abandoned by the house, will become heir of Fey)* Maia Gauss (second child, first daughter of Rene')* Periwinkle Gauss (third child, second daughter of Rene')* Ancestors of Streamers De Gauss (As she is from the future) Streamers De Gauss (From an alternate future came to present) Aurora Glittermist De Gauss (Daughter of Streamers De Gauss, same age ass Peacock)* Noble House of Heaven Boris Reira (Son of Io) Maxim Reira (Son of Boris) Firefly Reira (Son of Maxim) Lancet Reira (Son of Firefly) Avmaria Reira (Daughter of Lancet)*Category:MrPlasmaCosmos